


"Nice to meet you"

by Finerafin



Series: What if verse [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Some angst, locus and junior meet, the happiest possibility in the what if verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: “Wait, that’s Junior?” Locus panted unbelieving as he finally stopped coughing.





	"Nice to meet you"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing with the [idea](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/post/169899724665/do-you-ever-think-about-what-would-happen-if-locus)  
> what would happen if Locus and Junior met and anon had [this great idea](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/post/169928200515/right-now-i-have-this-image-in-my-head-where)  
> This is unbeta'd and as always English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me

 Locus entered the kitchen and muttered: “Good morning.” He was still tired which was hardly a surprise - Grif and Simmons had had an argument last night and had kept the rest up with their shouting for half the night. At least they seemed to have settled the matter by now as they were bickering with each other as always. Everything looked normal; the others were chatting happily, Sarge was reading in his newspaper, Freckles walked around in the kitchen; and still - something seemed off. But Locus couldn’t figure out what it was.

Yawning he got his tea, sat down in his usual place and reached for the sugar - as a series of honks and blarghs told him exactly what felt wrong. Slowly he lifted his gaze from his mug just to see an alien sitting directly across from him. It seemed to be talking to Tucker, who was smiling brightly.

For a moment, Locus just stared at it. _Why was there an alien in their kitchen? And why didn’t the others care about the fact **that there was a huge alien in their kitchen?**_

He wanted to reach for his sword, but apart from the fact that he had left it in his room - who expected an alien _in their kitchen?!_ \- the others were perfectly fine with it and the alien didn’t seem to be very dangerous ... well, except for the fact that it was _an alien_ , he couldn’t stress that enough.

“Could someone pass the cereal, please?”, Locus asked finally, as casual as possible. Fortunately, it didn’t sound half as uncertain as he felt.

The alien blarghed and handed it to him.

“Uh ... thank you.”

The alien blarghed again and then turned back to talk with Tucker who apparently understood everything it said. Locus own Sangheili knowledge was a bit rusty (And, to be honest, not _that_ good) so he only understood that they were talking about basketball.

The minutes seemed to pass slower than normal and Locus snuck a glance at the others now and then just to see that they still were perfectly okay with the situation.

 

* * *

 

 

Wash entered the kitchen in a good mood and waved at Junior who waved back grinning.

“So, I have installed the basketball hoop, we can play a round after breakfast,” Wash said. “What do you think, Junior?”

Junior’s happy honking was droned out by Locus chocking on his cereal and starting to cough. The all looked at him confused and Grif began to pat him on the back and muttered something about Heimlich maneuver and how they should have kept Doc around who had somehow vanished again.

“Wait, that’s Junior?” Locus panted unbelieving as he finally stopped coughing.

“Uh, yeah? Got a problem with that?” Tucker glared at Locus.

“No! I just didn’t know that he was an alien!”

“Don’t worry, neither did I until Tucker showed me a picture of Junior,” Wash chuckled.

“Huh, you would think that he had mentioned that fact, because he always talks about him,” Grif said.

“I don’t talk about him that much,” Tucker protested.

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t!”

“Yes, you do. Simmons got a statistic about it!”

And while the others returned to their normal arguments Locus sent Junior a somewhat shy smile and asked: “So, you like basketball, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
